


Things That Go Boop in the Night

by RosyPalms



Series: Requests [33]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Fishnets, Goths, Halloween, Large Breasts, Nipple Piercings, Nipples, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: It's a Halloween party, and you get picked up by a hottie
Relationships: Nora Valkyrie/Reader
Series: Requests [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197796
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	Things That Go Boop in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [Sharkbit3]

Jolly music is playing, mountains of candy and soft drinks are littering tables as far as the eye can see, and the academy’s auditorium is flooded with students dressed in their spookiest costumes. It’s Halloween at Beacon Academy, and you’re in the thick of it.

It’s a good time. The planners killed it with the decorations this year. There are bat and pumpkin themed garlands hanging from the rafters, fake skeletons are nailed to walls, and there Is a punch bowl that someone strategically placed in the torn open chest of a rubber zombie. A little paper sign denotes it as guts & gore flavored.

You just enjoy the good mood, bounce around to the music, and stuff your face with candy. It’s for free, after all. This goes on for a while, until your, and everyone else’s attention is drawn to the stage, where the DJ for the evening is overlooking the dancefloor from inside a huge pumpkin. It’s none other than Coco Adel, dressed up as a witch.

“Alright you big bunch of shambling corpses and those who would eat them, things have been spooky for a while tonight…”, she announced via microphone. In response, the crowd starts wailing and moaning eerily, which makes her laugh. “…but now it’s time to grab the closest bag o’ bones and get a little cozy”.

With that said, a slow, smooth dance song starts playing. As commanded by the witch in chief, couples rush onto the dancefloor. You go and hide at the guts & gore punch. Sadly, you don’t have anyone to dance with, even if there is someone who has caught your eye tonight.

The first thing that confuses, but also fascinates you about her is that you can’t quite recognize her. Most people are easily recognizable despite their costumes.

She is not very tall, but that doesn’t take away from the amazing boddy she is putting on display for everyone to see, despite the fact that she is fully dressed. Her hair is dyed a blueish-green color, and it doesn’t quite go down to her shoulders. She wears tight, ripped black shorts, a dark green sweater with a big boob window, and a tight corset around her waist. The parts of her arms and legs that aren’t covered by those clothes, are covered by mesh, which she apparently wears underneath it all.

Your eye is naturally drawn to her broad, womanly hips, and her massive boobs. She fills that sweater out nicely, and you could easily see yourself ogling her cleavage all day every day without getting bored. However, you do look at her face from time to time, too, and what you see you like.

She’s wearing a lot of eye shadow and eye liner, along with black lipstick. On top of that, big, cross-shaped earrings frame her face. You honestly don’t know what this costume is supposed to be, or if it’s a costume at all, but you like the goth look she’s got going on.

All in all, she is dead sexy, and you can’t keep your eyes off of her, or so you thought. When the goth beauty suddenly approaches you at the lonely punch bowl, you turn around, lest she notices your staring.

She comes up right next to you, and you can’t help put look at her boobs. The view is even better up close. The sweater is holding them tightly, and you’re fairly certain that she is not wearing a bra. You can’t see any straps or telling lines on the fabric. You imagine how warm and soft they must be when you notice two bumps, one at the front of each breast. The thought of nipples excites you, but you find the bumps a little large for that.

A familiar voice draws your attention.  
“I couldn’t help but notice your eyes on me tonight”. You look up and stare at her face for a long moment. She does look familiar, now that you get a good look at her. Her beauty and the sultry smile on her lips distract you for a moment, but then recognition hits you.

It’s Nora Valkyrie. No wonder you didn’t recognize her. She looks nothing like her usual self. Looking at her now, you realize that her normal clothes do an outstanding job at hiding her fantastic curves. You tell her as much, sans the parts about her amazing figure.

“Yeah… I decided to try a little something different, given the opportunity. I take it that you’ve been staring at me all night because you like it, right?”. You avert your eyes, feeling bashful, but you nod in lieu of an answer. She hums happily. “I wonder which part of my costume you like best”. You look at her again and find that she has crossed her arms under her breasts, pushing them up. There is altogether way too much cleavage in your field of vision. You feel your face burning up and you hurriedly look away, mumbling an apology.

Nora laughs.  
“It’s okay. You don’t put on a sweater like this if you don’t want people to look, you know?”. Then Nora leans in really closely. You feel her breath tickling you as she speaks. “Wanna give them a boop?”.

You gasp softly. You must’ve misheard that. The mere thought makes all the blood in your body rush into your pants. You look at her and find her face mere inches from yours. Her dark lips are curled up into a lewd smile. You want to. You absolutely do! You try to answer, try to ask f she was pulling your leg, but no sounds will come out.

Mercifully, Nora understands. She takes a few measured steps away from you. Then she beckons you to follow her, turns around and leaves. For a moment you just admire her ass, tightly packed into her shorts. It looks just as shapely as you would expect from one of the sportiest girls in the academy.

You follow her, of course.

She leads you to an empty classroom far away from the party. As soon as the door closes behind you, Nora pushes her chest out and smiles.  
“What now?”. Your hands are shaking. You want to touch her so badly, but your hesitant. You still can’t quite believe this is actually happening.

However, Nora is not patient enough to wait for you to get a move on. Instead, she grabs your hand and firmly places them on her breasts. They feel warm and wonderfully soft. Your fingers sink into the yielding flesh without the least bit of pressure, but you squeeze them almost reflexively. Nora moans softly.  
“There you go”. You squeeze them a few more times, but then you start really rubbing and fondling them. It feels amazing, even through her sweater. You feel her hard nipples through it and you wish you could touch them directly.

Despite the moans and sighs of pleasure you coax out of her, she pushes your hands away. You feel a pang of disappointment, but that subsides immediately when you realize what she’s up to. As it turns out, her pullover is stretchy. She tugs at it until her boobs are laid bare.

You are happy that the first pair of boobs you see in the flesh is so absolutely gorgeous, and now you understand why Nora’s nipples looked so big through her top. Her nipples are pierced! You express your astonishment, and she smiles.  
“Well, I don’t always wear them, but I felt a little naughty tonight”. You feel like the luckiest guy alive.

You reach out to touch her directly. Her skin is supple, and the warmth is even stronger without the layer of clothing between you and her boobs. Despite the allure of her breasts in general, you find yourself fascinated with her nipples. You brush your thumbs across the tender little nubs, and Nora seems to like it. She’s biting her lip and chuckles every time you flick them a little bit.

“Is this all you plan on doing?”, she asks suddenly. You’re surprised. You felt like you were doing plenty. Nora gives you a sympathetic smile and shakes her head. Then, a hand suddenly grasps the back of your head, and you get dragged into a world of softness, warmth, and nice smells.  
“Don’t be shy! Don’t tell me you hadn’t even thought of doing this?”. Of course you had, but you were too stunned by her move to answer. You simply let her rub her soft breasts all over your face. It’s a little difficult to breath sometimes, but your desire for her breasts feels stronger than your need for air.

At some point Nora guides your mouth to one of her nipples. It brushes against your lips. You can feel the studs of her piercing, too. Your mind is immediately dominated by a single thought, and you look up at Nora to see if it’s okay. She’s smiling down at you, biting her lip excitedly. The next time it brushes against your lips, you trap it between them and suck.

Nora utters a mix of a sigh and a moan.  
“There you go, but don’t forget, there are two”. As she says this, she takes your hand and places it on her other breast. Your thankful that she reminded you. Your mind feels sluggish, overwhelmed with new, wonderful sensations.

You drown yourself in Nora’s breasts. You taste them, feel them, smell them. She caresses your hair and pants for you as you nibble one of her nipples. Nothing could be sweeter than playing with these and hearing Nora’s sweet voice. Or so you thought.

After some time, she pulls away. You miss her tits the instant they are gone, but she quickly distracts you by pacing a hand on the tent you’ve been pitching for a while now.  
“You’ve done your fair share of sucking. My turn now”. She squats down and opens your pants, freeing your dick. Only now do you realize how painfully hard it has gotten. “Oh, wow! Look at you!”. Your cock is twitching excitedly. Pre-cum is even leaking from your tip. She scoops up a dollop of it with one finger and tastes it. “I suppose you don’t need any encouragement”. She rises again and pushes her chest into yours. She whispers into your ear. Her hot breath gives you goosebumps. “Neither do I”, she purrs.

As she does so, she takes one of your hands, and guides it into her pants. You feel mesh and fabric as your fingers slide across her smooth skin, down to her very hot and slick lips. You take a moment to process that your touching her pussy. You draw shuddering breaths as you stare into her eyes. She stares at you, breathing heavily.  
“Get on the table”

She pushes you onto it. As you sit there, Nora strips. Corset, sweater and shorts are discarded hastily. Then she climbs on top of you. You feel as if a goddess had mounted you. Underneath her clothes she wore mesh tights and matching sleeves that went up all the way to her shoulders. She grabbed the crotch of her tights and ripped a hole into it. Now the only thing standing between your raging erection and her wet pussy was a black string thong, which she pulls aside right away.

You watch as she lines herself up with you. The first contact makes you whimper, and as you slowly sink into her you start groaning along with Nora.  
“Ohhhh, yessss”, she hisses. Masturbation was nothing compared to this. You feel like your cock is melting away in her sweltering pussy.

Then she starts riding you.

You moan loudly and writhe in pleasure. Her slippery flesh clings to you, seems to drag you in even when she’s raising her hips. You buck your hips, desperate to be back inside her all the way as quickly as possible.

The first thrusts are a little awkward, but you calm yourself enough to get into her rhythm, and before long both of you are moving together, moaning pleasurably.

You put your hands on Nora’s thighs and simply watch her. The movement of her hips looks erotic. The way they rise and fall, the way they gyrate and wiggle. It feels incredible, and it turns you on. Similarly, you love watching her big boobs jiggle. Depending on Nora’s pace they bounce energetically, or gently sway this way and that.

The memory of their softness comes back to you as you watch them. You year to touch them again. Almost as if she could rad your mind, Nora grabs your hands and places them on her breasts. You squeeze them and Nora throws her head back.  
“Yes! Play with them!”

You oblige, and Nora’s movements quickly grow more and more energetic.  
“Feels so good… feels so fucking good!”, she pants. You agree, though all you can utter at this point is deep groaning. You’re almost there. The pressure is borderline unbearable, but you want to hold out long enough for her.

Suddenly, Nora leans forward. Both of her hands slam onto the table on either side of your head. She’s looking down at you, panting.  
“Almost… I’m gonna…”. You want her to cum, and you want to help her along. Therefore, you decide to grab hold of her perfect booty, and thrust harder. She gasps in surprise, but quickly starts giggling.  
“Yes! That’s the spirit. I’ll… I’m gonna… gonna-“

Nora cries out when her climax finally hits. She takes you right along with her, too. Her pussy clamps down on you. The sudden friction pushes you over the edge. Ropes after sticky rope of your semen splashes Nora’s deepest parts. She sighs contently and slowly lays down on top of you, wrapping her arms around your neck.

You two lay there for a while, savoring the afterglow. Nora’s hug makes it even sweeter.

Eventually, both of you leave the classroom, fully dressed and ready to rejoin the party. The experience was amazing, but knowing that it’s over makes you a little sad.

Nora steps closer and looks up at you with a cheeky smile on her lips.  
“That was super fun. We should do this again, and soon”

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the following images as references:  
https://img.rule34.xxx//samples/3067/sample_a65074fa3012b75fc9bbe9c3591b4b02.jpg?3440839  
https://img.rule34.xxx//images/3067/25d95da036f06a564036d40243b59ea9.jpeg?3440842
> 
> It's fortunate since Aesthetic Meme puts out some great stuff, tons of it RWBY related!


End file.
